Like a Dream
by indecisive670
Summary: And through the tough times, and the happy times, it is always you in the end, no matter where the road may lead. I'm forever yours, my love.
1. Just the beginning

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 1**__**: **__Just the Beginning_

At first everything was fine, but it all changed just in moments seconds time. I thought life was going great, I thought everything would be alright, but life has a funny way of being brought out. But as I sit here staring at the blank wall, nothing yet everything seems to be running through my mind. It's hard to believe that everything I had known, everything that I loved was gone. Even though they're just in the other room laughing and having loads of conversations. My mind seemed to be on fire, and that it was never going to stop. Yet, here I am still trying to figure on why am even here, why am I still in the same house as all of them. Because it's hard to leave, everything I know is here, yet I don't belong here no more.

"Ginny are you okay" it's her voice, its always her that seems to come at the wrong timing. I turn slowly she's leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and her lean serious face on. It's like she can read my mind sometimes, to when I'm serious or playing around.

"Yeah, am fine Mione, really, I am." Yet my body seems to be on fire, but I don't want you knowing, just turn and go. Sigh. I wish she would do that, that she doesn't question anything, and leave as is.

"I know when your fine, and when you are not." She starts to walk towards me, but pauses when she sees the duffle bag next to my feet. "Are you leaving somewhere?" she asks, sounded a bit scared, and sadden.

"Yeah" that all I give her.

"Why, why would you go and not tell anyone." She's on her knees kneeling in front of me.

"Mione" I try to smile but fail. "I cant stay here no longer" a tear escapes her eyes, why though I probably will never know, its not like she paid attention to me these past months.

"Why cant you, tell me why you can't Ginny!" She started crying. I just hung my head and stared at her, I couldn't tell her why. What was I suppose to say. "Please Ginny answer me." I tilt my head and look into her brown puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you care Hermione, you haven't uttered a word to me since Halloween, and it's already Christmas" I stood up, walking to the sink and leaning over.

"I do care Ginny, am sorry if I, if I, haven't been such a friend lately, I just don't know what to say, or do, or tell you how I feel." She walked to me, her arms wrapping my back; her head against my back, tears are felt, damping my shirt.

"I cant stay here Mione, and Luna will be looking for you soon, might want to hurry up to your girlfriend." I spoke harshly.

"Ginny please, please let me explain, and so sorry for just acting like nothing happened, and that, I ignored you for so long, I just didn't know what to do, I was scared, and then, and then…" she looked up at me, "I didn't know how to tell you, that I love you." Even though my heart was racing like a heard of horses, my body still ached, after all that's happened, I don't know how to carry myself.

"Hermione, am not leaving because of what you did, am leaving because, your much happier without me, I see you and Luna, I see how you two are. You love her!"

"No I don't Ginny, every time am with her, its all you I can think about, its always you, you, you!"

"What am I suppose to do huh Mione, just hand myself to you pretend nothings happened! And what about Luna? Are you going to leave her right now, and be with me?" she stayed silent. "Just as I thought, you can't leave her, because you love her." Before she could say anything Luna walked in with Mum, smiling at the both of us, but stopped as soon as they saw the tears on Hermione's face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Luna said, walking towards her. Like everything, there is always something to stop you from getting the truth from anyone, especially the one you love. I walked towards my bag and grabbed it before anyone could ask me what's wrong.

Seven Months Later:

Ginny Weasly walked through the door's of Flat 18, Meridian Islands. Her head hung low so nobody would see her and her hoddie up shades on, hat hiding her face. She rented a muggle apartment; she went from Witch to Muggle, landed herself a muggle job, in the Meridian Police department. Keeping her distant from anything magical or that could lead to magical. She opened her door to her one bedroom apartment, entering everything was dark, so of course she would not be able to see the man in the corner of her living room sitting on her sofa.

She laid some files on the counter before turning on her lights, but once she did that her scream of shock could be heard through out the building. "Who the hell are you!" she questioned, pulling out her gun fast break to the intruder.  
"Turning into a muggle eh Gin." The man said lowering his cloak.

"Harry Potter, what a… hmm, strange appearance should I say." She was annoyed, and half pissed someone had found her.

"Ginny, it took me forever to find you, pleas can we talk. Everyone misses you, your mum's worried sick you know." He stared ranting on.

"If they cared so much, then why are they not here, and you are?" she said annoyed. She stared pulling of the files trying to focus on something besides him.

"Because, I told them I would do it, and to not worry." He said.

"How nice, now what do you want and how the hell did you find me." Ginny said turning and facing him for the first time.

"To take you home" he flat out said.

"I don't want to, I have no reason to." She stated.

"Ginny, Hermione's… sigh, she's not herself no more, hasn't been since the day you left."  
"She has Luna." Ginny twitched.

"Her and Luna, she left Luna that night, am actually married to her now." Ginny cocked her eyebrow, and tilted her head her thinking brain triggered on.

"I can't go back Harry." She said sadly.

"Why not, you can be home again, and Hermione and you can be finally happy!" he said with his hopes up high.

"Because Harry, am dying." She cried. For the first time in Seven months she broke down and cried.

"Here you go Gin" Harry said handing her a glass of water.

"You're probably wondering what kind of sickness I got huh?" she asked, knowing that's what he wants to know.

"Yeah, but if it helps, you don't have to tell me." He said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I have Leukemia Harry, nothing the doctors can do. That's why I left; I don't want my family knowing. They would have treated me like a kid, and Ron was finally starting to treat me like an adult! And Hermione, I couldn't bear telling her; she's everything to me Harry." He didn't know what to say, he just sat there in silence. She slid of her hoddie, and took of her hat, revealing her bald scalp. "Am getting weaker, sometimes so weak I just lay in bed all day." She spoke with sadness, and a voice that seemed not to be hers any more.

"Come home with me Ginny, I can get Dobby to help you, and we don't have to tell anyone. Just don't be alone anymore. It's time for you to come home." He begged her. It had taken two more weeks till she finally agreed, but they were on her terms. One, that no one would know, and two, he would not push her into it.

After Ginny moved in with Harry, she focused on nothing but getting her strength back. And making sure, she would hide her sickness from anyone, and everyone. It was a Sunday evening, when Harry was suppose to be at The Burrow for dinner, but stayed home and had dinner with Ginny instead. Luna found out she was back and understood her secret, and why she did not want anyone knowing.

"Harry, Mrs. Weasly was questioning where you were again, am getting really scared on keeping this a secret, and afraid they will find out and hate us." Luna mentioned after her trip from The Burrow.

"Love, love it is okay, they wont find out" Harry reassured her. Ginny looked at the both and stood.

"I've been thinking, and I think after a year it's time to see my family." she spoke.

* * *

It's my first story, hope it turns out good, please comment.

Will update every day to three days.

Enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	2. Always on my mind

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 2:**_ _Always in my mind_

Ginny stood in front of her childhood house, eyes closed, breathing intense. Her mind flooded with all past events. It was a cold night, everything was just as she had left it.

"I shouldn't be here" she whispered to herself. She slowly turned to walk away, but instead she walked around the house, looking into the windows, and taking in the scene before her. Her family is sitting on the couches, talking and laughing. Then her; sitting by the fire place seem to be lost in all focus in her own little world. Ginny stood staring at the woman with brown hair, no emotion on her face, nothing but the tense of her back. Slowly the other woman looked up, shock in her face, yet sadness back to the red head on the other side of the window. Thinking to herself it's just another imagination, like in her dreams. But once that image did not leave, and just stared right back her heart raced. She excused herself from the room and made her way outside as fast as she could. But the woman with red hair was not there.

"Ginny are you really here" she whispered to herself her eyes sadden to lost hope.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here, it's like below freezing and you have no jacket, and hell no shoes on for that matter!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione just looked at him and shrugged. "Hey, come on Mione talk to me, what happened this time." He asked, as she began to cry. He pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"I thought I really saw her Ron, that she was really right here" she cried to him.

"Oh now Hermione, am so sorry" His voice was sad, hurt, and a bit of angry. To him, why would his sister hurt one of the most beautiful and smartest witch on earth, the one his sister was supposedly in love with? "Let's get you inside before mum throws a fit okay Mione." She just nodded, and followed.

Ginny stood in the shadows; a single tear fell on her face. Why didn't she show herself, why did she hide like a coward, was all she could ask herself. She sighed to herself and walked up the few feet of steps before touching the door handle to the kitchen.

"It's not even my place no more." She said steeping back, before she could think she knocked on the door.

Ron's head lifted as he heard the knock, he couldn't see who it was from where he sat with Hermione.

"are you getting that Ron?" Mrs. Weasly yelled from the living room.

"Yeah mom" he answered standing up.

Ginny had her eyes closed, her breathing quickened. The door opened and for the first time in a year her eyes connected with her brothers for a split second before he fainted.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, jumping to her feet. Followed by the rest of the people who came barging into the room. Nobody noticed who the hooded figure was, but didn't questioned till Ron was seated on a chair. Mrs. Weasly turned to Ginny, furry in her eyes.

"Who in merlins name are you, and you better…" she stoped dead in sentence, when Ginny took of her hood. "oh my baby" Molly cried, "your home, your finally home" she gripped Ginny in her arms as tight as possible not letting the girl breath.

"Mom no, let go it hurts." Ginny said in pain.

"Oh everyone Ginny is home!" Molly exclaimed taking a look at her daughter.

They spent the last hour talking about what Ginny had been up to. But she never told them why she left, or why she had red rashes all up her neck and arms. But she mostly kept it hidden with her jacket. Hermione had stayed in the back most of the time, staring at Ginny, who made eye contact every once in a while.

"Well it's getting late, Ginny will you stay here?" Molly asked her daughter.

"No not tonight mum, I must get back." Ginny said standing, the crowed had died down and all was left was Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Ron.

"Where are you to go to?" Hermione asked for the first time that night. That was everyone else's cue to leave. And before long, they were finally alone.

I've been staying at Harry's" Ginny said weakly.

"Oh" she whispered. "How long now" she asked.

"A couple months, he uh, found me, and convinced me to come back home, for everyone, but I told him no and that I would do it when I was ready. To be honest I was going to just turn around, when I saw you that is. I was nervous and scared." She spoke slowly, her eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Ginny, do you, well…" Hermione stopped and just stayed quiet.

"You want to go get some coffee?" Ginny asked out of nowhere. Hermione looked at her with puppy eyes and a smile.

"Yes, I would love that" Hermione said standing up tall.

"Tomorrow morning okay? Like, uh when you wake up?" Ginny stuttered. Hermione just smiled and stared a her.

"Still having trouble what to say Gin, it's been a long time. Figured you would be long over that" Hermione grinned. Her heart raced like a thousand light speeds in space.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Mione?" Ginny said with a slight sigh. Her head started pounding, and her muscles began to get weak.

"Ginny are you okay what's wrong?" Hermione said grabbing onto Ginny's shoulder, she cried in pain. ""Ginny what's wrong" Hermione asked scared letting her go.

"I just don't feel good. I have to go" Ginny said and walked off leaving Hermione looking very shaken up.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny came crashing down in the living room. Luna jumped for the bathroom starting a cold bath, Harry on the other hand slowly and carefully picked up Ginny and carried her up stairs, leaving his wife to get Ginny settled into the tub. Harry looked worn down, his eyes gleamed in tears. "Am so sorry Ginny" he cried feeling like there was nothing he could do for his best friend. After a while Luna came down stairs hugging onto Harry from behind.

"Her fevers gone down a bit, she should go to the doctor tomorrow though and I will take her myself. It looks like her Kidneys and Heart is about to give. I don't' know what to do Harry she… she just looks so helpless sometimes, like there's nothing I can do!" she cried. "Am supposed to save people Harry, make sure they are okay!"

"Shh now love, this is not your fault, you are one of the best healers there is. Don't blame yourself." Harry whispered to his wife, trying to calm her down.

"She's been going through her cycle, taking all those horrible medication, I just don't know what else there is to help her. God I wish I could just cure it." Luna kept going, not giving herself a break; she just kept on beating herself up over it. This would end up being most of the night.

Ginny stared at the wooden door Luna had exited out of, her body lay limp in the cold tub, yet it was so warm to her. Her body felt as if it was burning a hole through her. She looked down at herself, bruises started appearing where her mother and hugged her, where Hermione had grabbed onto her. Just tiny red spots under her skin, some with purple patches already. She would bruise so easy, it scared her so much that everything she would come in contact with would be dangerous.

"Ginny are you hungry?" Luna asked walking in, a plastered smile on, one that Ginny could tell easy, was a fake. Behind that fake smile, in her eyes was worry and fear. The same Ginny had once.

"No Luna, it's okay, I don't think I can dare to take anything in. thank you though. Thank you for everything, you've done so much for me its UN real to..."

"Shh now Ginny its okay, what are friends for after all." She said cutting her off with a real genuine smile.

"Luna can I ask you a question? A personal one." Ginny asked. Half scared. Her voice was getting weaker.

"What is it Ginny?" Luna asked back taking a seat next to her.

"Why did you and Hermione break up? I thought you two were in love?" she half smiled, her eyes closed now.

"No Ginny, it was just Hermione being well, scared to face the real truth." Luna whispered.

"What's that Luna?"

"That she's madly, deeply, and truly in love with you." Ginny smiled; soon she slid slight more into the tub, her breathing becoming light and smooth. Luna smiled and cast a spell to her friend, lifting her out and drying her off and putting clothes on her she floated her into her bedroom.

Hermione sat in bed staring at an old photo of Ginny and her back in Hogwarts, young and innocent. Nothing in the world mattered but that time and moment in the world.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasly" Hermione said with a smile. "You are always on my mind, and now your home." She said leaning back into her sofa, all thoughts in her head was full of the joy she hoped to bring Ginny one day.

Ginny and Hermione is standing next to the lake, the sun going down. ;

"Hermione, why do you like to run from me?" Ginny asked, she stood by a tree, Hogwarts was in the distant.

"I am not running from you Ginny, what on earth makes you think that?" Hermione said with a grin.

"Because, your never close enough, you seem so far. Hermione… hey come on don't just leave me like that… HERMIONE!" Ginny started yelling.

"Ginny stop yelling, and not even moving." Hermione said. Her eyes focused on Ginny, who was shrinking into the distance, her voice not being heard no more. Hermione stared yelling, but she was getting nowhere with her voice. She stared to run to Ginny who just soon disappeared from her view.

Both Hermione and Ginny woke up in cold sweat, not knowing however that both at the same time woke up with the same nightmare. Both looking troubled and scared, sighed,

"_I wont leave you Hermione, not again"_

"I wont leave you Ginny, never again" both girls said in a whisper.


	3. She has to know

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 3:**__ She has to know_

Hermione rummaged through her flat looking for something to wear, till she finally decided on a pair of jeans and a low cut top. She stood in front of the mirror a little longer than she normally did. Finally approving the way she looked she walked to the fire place.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled, "How can I be so stupid! UGH!" Hermione was angry at herself. Of course she would be, how can you meet someone at a coffee place, when you have no idea what coffee place to meet them at.

Instead of waiting for Ginny to come and say she forgot to tell her, and she knew she couldn't ask Harry if she could come over, so she just told him by owl to expect her in soon.

Harry stood in his living room, waiting for a certain book worm, woman to come. And soon enough she did, she smiled as she seen Harry.

"Hello Harry am glad to see you got my owl."

"Hermione, before you ask where Ginny is, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her." Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why is that? She was supposed to meet me for coffee but, funny thing is we didn't say which coffee place." Hermione chuckled.

"She's not feeling well Hermione." Harry told her sitting down on the couch. Hermione's smile quickly went away.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked wanting a straight answer.

"Up stairs, where your old room was." Is all he said.

Ginny laid in bed, her fever was up again, her body felt in pain. All she wanted do to was scream out in pain, and let her world be forgotten, and just die. Her door creaked slowly, she figured it would be Luna bringing up breakfast. However, it was Hermione that walked in.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered, Ginny faced her, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Sorry, I look like shit right now." She tried to joke.

"You looked fine yesterday, what happened? Did you eat something?" Hermione ratted on, she sat next to Ginny her hand going through her hair. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love it when you do that" she whispered, her eyes remaining closed to enjoy Hermione's touch.

"Tell me what's wrong, I want to help." Hermione asked the younger girl.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine." Ginny assured her, opening her eyes to see a tear drop from her lovers face.

"I haven't seen you this sick, since well never! It's not right you know. I think we should take you to the doctor." Hermione told her, she wanted to pick up her lover and apparate her straight to the hospital.

Luna entered the room, a sad smile on her face once she noticed Hermione in the room.

"Am sorry Hermione, but I have to take Ginny with me to work." Luna said.

"Oh I'll follow then!" Hermione said not wanting anyone to reject her she helped with Ginny. As her and Luna slowly and carefully helped Ginny out of bed and into a wheel chair that was just outside of the room, they took her downstairs and into the fireplace.

Harry stood watching as the girls left, his mind on ways to tell Hermione, or urge Ginny to tell the woman the truth.

The three women stood in the waiting room, Ginny looked even paler, and her fever had doubled since. Hermione, not knowing the situation was panicking inside her head.

"_what if that stupid doctor takes hours. Or never shows, oh merlin, I think Ginny is about to puke. Oh no, this is really not good. Aww she looks so young and pale, and I just want to do something… I know one thing, Hermione Granger you are not leaving her alone! Luna has done enough, it is time for you to take back your lover, once and for all!"_

Ginny stared at Hermione, her eye brow raised, wondering what Hermione could be thinking to make her go from worry to grinning.

"Ginny Weasly?" a nurse called from the side door way that lead to the room, where Ginny would be.

"Hermione can you wait here please it shouldn't take to long." Ginny asked. She did not want anyone besides Harry and Luna to know.

"But, sigh okay" Hermione looked as if someone had taken a dagger to her heart.

"Thank you" was all Ginny whispered as Luna rolled her of into the room.

It was exactly one hour later when Luna came out with no Ginny, a sad expression on her face.

"Hermione why don't you go home, relax. Ginny will be another couple hours." Luna told her.

"What, why is the doctor not yet here? I want to see Ginny." She demanded.

"But Ginny does not want to see you." Luna told her, Hermione began to tear up and tried to hold her sobs in.

"Okay" was all she said before apperating away.

Ginny sat on the bed in the room she was assigned to, it had taken the doctor one hour to come.

"Luna tell Hermione to go home, to relax okay, I don't want her out there worried to death."

"Okay Gin, I'll come by after my shift and see how you are doing." Luna told her before leaving. With Luna gone, Ginny was alone, her mind rushing with all kinds of thought.

"_What if she does find out, maybe she wont see Ginny no more, but see a weak, ugly unhealthy Ginny, one she cant love, she'll leave, she wouldn't want to take care of me for the rest of my life, no, not when she could be out living her life and having so much fun. Sigh, I should not have come back."_

"Ginny!"

"Doctor Longbottom" Ginny smiled at her old friend. Neville, stood in front of her, a sad and happy look on his face.

"How are you doing Ginny? Luna tells me you stopped Chemo… why?" he asks.

"I got sick of vomiting, and all the nausea. Can you blame me?"

"No, but we need to get you back on it. And I'll assign more meds, am sorry, but you really need it, it will help! And the meds I'll assign will help with the nausea and vomiting." Neville said writing something in the note pad he had in his hands.

"Ginny, I've come up with this, well; it's never been tested before but if you want. We could. I think it'll do lots of good; it takes away the pain and the rashes and helps your bones get stronger again. No nausea or anything." Neville stared explaining.

"But never been tested?" Ginny asked. Half scared and half wanting to go and try it out.

"Yeah… it's like the radiation you've done, but it's by wand, and no striping or anything." He continued.

"So it's like a spell?"

"YES! But, you have to drink this liquid, before hand."

"I'll have to think about it Neville, it sounds terrific though. How much would it cost though?"

"No, it's on me, because well its never been tested before."

Ginny just stayed quiet and stared at him.

"If I do, do it. When and where?" she finally asked.

"Well anywhere really, all I need is you and a bed to have you relaxed in."

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Okay good. So today, we'll just do your run through's and I'll be at Harry's tomorrow at eight to do your test. It's every other day, and to be honest I think it will get worse before it gets better."

"Now that I'm use to, cept I haven't gotten better yet." She grinned, trying to lighten up the room.

"Okay Gin, shall we begin then?"

"Yeah."

Ginny's day went as it normally did on her days to the hospital, her blood tests, her multiple scans, and her chemo classes with the rest of those who had it.

"Okay class, I'd like to get into a prayer, we've lost one of our own today, Mr. Roundels had passed away Monday, his time had come, we pray that wherever he is he is happy and the pain is no more." Ginny sat in a small group of eight. Her eyes where staring at all her friends she had made since coming to these therapy sessions. Mr. Roundels had been 36, diagnosed when he was only a child. She was scared; what if she was next was all she could think of.

"_I hope this works Neville" _Ginny thought to herself.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Lavender Brown asked, she was in charge of the meetings they held.

"Yeah, just a bit wheezy is all." Ginny said putting on a fake smile.

"I know your faking Gin, I know you remember." And it was true Lavender knew Ginny from the inside out. They had started getting close about eight months ago, staying up late on the lake out by the hospital gym. They had talked about everything and anything.

Ginny truly smiled at her this time.

"I saw Hermione yesterday. She also came by today." Ginny told her, with a frown Lavender sat next to her, taking her hand into hers.

"Gin, you have to tell her you know. Cause if you don't someone may. And you know you don't want her finding out from someone else, because well you know how it may turn out. She will go crazy trust me, when I told Pavarti she was hysterical at first but, afraid to lose me, and did everything and anything to help me. Trust me Gin, it will be worth it, cause you know what. It helps bring you closer to that person. It makes you feel like your not dying and the moments you share together is like nothing will end, like all your life is right here in that moment, and nothing can take you away. That death, that our sickness is nothing. Because we are with the one's we love most, and they love us regardless." Lavender spoke with tears falling down. Ginny already tearing up herself.

"Am just scared Lave, what if something does happen to me, and then I'll be leaving her again. I can't risk that; I can't leave her torn up and heartbroken."

"But you also can't let her think she did nothing to help you" the words that Lavender spoke was true and genuine, and Ginny knew it.

Harry sat in his living room, awaiting Luna and Ginny's arrival. But to his sadness Ginny was not with Luna, fear rang through him, his ears pounding with madness.

"Luna where's Ginny, is she, no. Where is she?" Harry panicked; he was up on his feet in seconds looking to his wife, and to the fire place.

"Harry, please calm down! She is fine." Luna told her husband, who soon began to breath normal again.

"Oh Merlin, that scared me. I thought, well you know. Where is she, why didn't she come home?"

"It will be you and me tonight love, she's fine. Don't worry." Luna grinned seductively to him.

Ginny had taken a long walk to clear her mind. Telling Luna not to worry that she would be with Lavender and Pavarti tonight, but instead she went for a walk. One she had no idea where she was going, or what she was really thinking. It had been about two hours of walking, she began to feel the drowsiness over come her. Her body becoming weak. She looked around and noticed a very familiar flat, one of a certain bright, and beautiful witch.

Hermione paced back and forth in her f lat, it had been all day and not a word from Luna or Ginny, her mind was beginning to race. Even for someone so bright, she couldn't even come up with an explanation of why this was happening. Why would Ginny want Luna to know and not her? Was she secretly in love with Luna? Did she really not want Hermione around, and that coffee was a way to get her to shut up and leave, and that this sickness was just a way to get Hermione off her ass and not see the real reason; that she stuck her up. All the thoughts that ran through her mind were nothing compared to the real answer.

"Dammit Ginny!" Hermione yelled, you could swear her house and shook. There was a knock at the door, which startled Hermione. Quickly shaking the fact away she went to open the door. Ginny stood there, a small grin on her face, and looking even paler than before.

"Ginny! Oh my god you look… come in come in please" Hermione yelped, trying to help Ginny in.

"Sorry for the out of nowhere appearance. I was walking and I just happen to land here I guess. And well, I'm really tired." Ginny struggled to say.

"No, no please here rest; I'll make you a cup of tea!" Hermione ranted on, helping Ginny on the couch then quickly going into the kitchen.

Hermione came back and Ginny looked at her with sad eyes, and a slight smile.

"Your probably wondering why am even here huh?" Ginny whispered, taking sips of her tea.

"I don't care Ginny, what did your doctor say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just the flu." She lied. _"How can I tell you Mione," _Ginny asked herself.

"Well you need plenty of rest then! You want to stay the night? You can take my bed if you want." Hermione told her.

"No I don't want to do that, it's your bed after all."

"We can share!" Hermione blurted out, her checks becoming as red as Ginny's hair.

"That sounds fine with me." Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Ginny laid in bed facing each other.

"I miss you Hermione." Ginny whispered, Hermione looked half asleep.

"I miss you too Ginny, more than you will ever know." She said softly.

"I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Ginny paused and looked at the woman.

"I'm really sick Mione." Ginny confessed.

"You'll be better soon love."

"Not from this Mione, I have leukemia." Ginny whispered so low. Waiting for a response, she received none, because the older woman was already dozed off.

"I love you Hermione Granger." She said before falling asleep herself.


	4. Red river

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 4:**__ Red river_

Ginny awoke feeling warm, and more relaxed than she had been in years. Forgetting she was not at Harry's she stretched out even more with a happy moan. It had taken her a couple minutes before sitting up and realizing, she was at Hermione's flat. _Oh shit,_ Ginny thought to herself, half scared Hermione would remember what happened last night as the memory of last night came back to her. Quickly standing up she walked into the kitchen, Hermione was standing over the stove, her back towards Ginny.

"Breakfast I see?" Ginny said with a smile. Surprising Hermione, who happened to drop the spoon she was using on the ground she let out a chuckle.

"You scared me" Hermione squealed.

"Sorry, how was your night?" Ginny asked as she went to the stove to help her.

"No you sit, I want this special for you" Hermione smiled shyly to her, with a giggle.

"Your cute you know that?" Ginny whispered in her ear before taking her seat. Ginny closed her eyes and took a slow and long breath in. Today was a different day, she did not hurt, she was not in pain, she felt… like all the sickness was just a nightmare, and that her life would be so much better than what it has been.

"You look much better." Hermione told her as she put a plate in front of Ginny. Egg's, bacon, and rice.

"Looks good" Ginny smiled as she waited for Hermione to sit as well. Once both girls took her seat they began to eat.

"I think this is the first time I've had a good breakfast" Ginny smiled to Hermione.

"Well then, you are welcome here anytime Ginny Weasly! And I am always pleased to cook for you!" Hermione giggled like a little girl.

"I accept your invite" Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch, their minds pre-occupied however they looked to be focus on the muggle TV set that Hermione owned.

"Do you have work today Mione?" Ginny finally asked, looking to her.

"No, I called in today. I thought once you were well not distracted maybe we can go somewhere?" Hermione said shyly, Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Sounds terrific to me love," standing up feeling queasy again, Ginny walked into the bathroom. Hermione heading to her room to change, not hearing the other woman's noise. Ginny stood over the toilet, her breakfast coming out. _Knew it was to good to be true_ Ginny thought. She had stayed there for twenty more minutes till she came out to a worried Hermione.

"Are you feeling well? Are you okay?" she chanted on.

"Mione, relax am fine, are you ready?" Ginny wanted to change the subject. Just to go out and enjoy her day.

"Okay, well I figured since lunch is soon we can go for a picnic!" Ginny's stomach did a back flip making her gag but un noticeable to Hermione.

"Yeah lets go" she smiled, holding in her nausea.

It was a lake Ginny had been to many times while she was away, it was a beautiful place to clear ones mind and fear nothing.

"There's a story to this river you know." Ginny whispered as they found a good view of all the lake, on top of a small grassy mound next to the largest tree known to muggles.

"and what is the story dear Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at her love in wonder.

The Muggles and Wizarding world use to well be friends. The Wizarding world use to not be a secret from them, but they had turned against us, scared we were to rule the land, so they had started a war, lots and lots of blood had been spilled, the lake use to be just blood red, all the death it had held laid here. But in the end the Wizards one and erased all the minds of the muggles, and stayed hidden from then on."

"Wow I did not know that, look here Ginny Weasly is smatter than me, and they said I know it all" Hermione joked. Ginny chuckled and looked at her, moving the strain of hair that had slipped from her pony tail that hung in front of her face.

"You are really the smartest woman I know Hermione, you could do anything in the world." She said, her body leaning forward.

"I rather be with you, than anything" she whispered to her before their lips connected.

Ginny walked up to Harry's flat, her mind still on Hermione. It was fifteen till eight; time seemed to have flown by today, the first time in years. Today to her was a day to always remember.

"Ginny there you are!" Luna squealed as she walked through the door, rushing to her she dragged her to the couch. "You gave me a scare; I almost had Harry go track you down! You should have been here hours ago! Neville told me to make you take this fifteen till eight! And look its already two minutes pasted seven-forty-five!" Luna practically yelled to the red head and nearly forcing the green liquid in her hands down Ginny's throat.

"Luna Love relax before you make her run off into the night." Harry said entering the room. "Ginny Neville's requested you take that before he arrives, that way you two can get straight to work." Harry said pointing to the green liquid in Luna's hand.

"Is this stuff safe?" Ginny asked as she twisted the vile that contained the liquid.

"Well Neville would never kill you, we know that for sure." Harry said with a grin.

"Well then," Ginny cheered opening the vile and gulping it down.

"HOLY MOTHER O!"

"GINNY!" Luna yelled cutting off the red head and running to her aide as Ginny crumpled to the floor holding her throat.

"It burns!" she nearly yelled again. Harry looking with amusement had quickly received a punch by Luna.

"It's not funny Harry!" she said as she conjured a cup of water for Ginny.

"Hello all!" Neville beamed as he entered from the fireplace. "Oi Gin, am sorry I may have forgotten to mention it stings a bit huh?" Neville said as he seated himself next to Harry on the couch.

"A bit! A bit Neville, for one its not a bit when I kill you, and it bloody burns like… like all hell broke lose and Voldemorts back!? Ginny chocked out.

"Am sorry Ginny." Was all he said as he began to set up.

Neville stood over Ginny, who laid flat on the kitchen table. Her mind was off, and her body in the worst of pain any one could endure, every bone in her body twitched, every muscle, but she never felt any of it. She lay there eyes closed pretending to be off in another universe, just her and her brown eyed lover; Hermione Granger.

* * *

sorry so late guys, been super busy. But will update alot faster now!


	5. The Dark

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 5:**__ The dark_

The days passed slowly as the time turned, Hermione sat in her living room staring at the clock Mrs. Weasly had made her, the same clock that the Weasly had at the Burrow. Two hands however laid on hers, one with the bushy haired brunette pointing towards home, and the other was a firey red head whose hand was pointing to The Ward, which to Hermione stood for St. Mungos Hospital. With a sigh a tear slid from her face, knowing it has been the sixth time this week, and the day is only Thursday. She had to take leave from work, for her mind was elsewhere all the time. For hours she would stay looking at the clock, and it would always be when Ginny was in the hospital. Her mind would race wondering why she would be there this time, and why wont Ginny tell her. It's been nearly a week since she had last seen the younger woman, and her heart ached because of it. With a sigh, she forced herself up to get ready, to go on her usual trips to the Burrow.

Molly sat in the kitchen, her hands holding her head, tears slid down her face. For she knew Ginny was in the hospital, as it said on her wall as well.

"My dear Molly, please do not cry. We do not know why she is there. It could be a job she is interested in." Arthur managed to say as he tried to comfort his wife.

"But Arthur I know it is more than this, a mother can sense when her child is in pain, and oh Arthur she is surly in deep pain!" she cried harder, Arthur sat, as his own tears fell down his own face, holding his wife close to his chest.

"Mum?" came Ron's voice from the Kitchen door. "Mum are you okay? Dad what's going on?" Ron asked with a worried face, kneeling in front of both of them.

"Oh, Ronald! I don't know what to do! This is just so absurd." Molly cried, Ron stood looking confused, looking from his father to mother.

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"Your sister Ron, she's been in the hospital every morning and half the time till night." Arthur said, his eyes closed.

"What why?!" he sounded alarmed and scared. "Do you want me to go to her, check on her?" he started pacing.

"Molly?" Hermione's voice is heard entering the room, "Oh no what has happened?"

"Hermione, did you know Ginny has been in the hospital?" Ron practically yelled.

Hermione looked down at her feet with sad eyes. Tears forming, she turned her head from the others.

"I do, but she has not come to me for a long while almost a week, and any time I send news for Harry, he replies not today. I'm not allowed granted into his home, I do not know why they are so secretive, and I do not know what Ginny is hiding or why she is there." She said through tears.

"Have you tried to go to the hospital?" Molly asked, trying to dry her tears.

"Yes, Luna said Ginny wished for me to go, that she will come to me when she has time."

"Well I refuse for this!" Ron said before appearing out of the house.

"Arthur send news to the others, Hermione you are to come to me, and we are going to Ginny now." Molly said, making herself appropriate, wiping her tears away and trying to straighten out Hermione as well.

Ginny laid in the med bed, her eyes closed, and her body weak. The red rashes on her body were even more visible than before. Luna entered the room, a yellowish purple liquid at hand.

"Ginny, Neville said you need to rub this all over, it will help with the rashes," she said as she handed the bottle to Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny asked examining the bottle with the look of disgust on her face.

"Well he brewed it up this morning, and well it's made out of a sort of plant, I didn't quite understand the name." she looked zoned and upset that she did not remember.

"Luna love!" Harry yelled running in with a letter at hand, he was out of breath and looked a bit pale.

"Harry! What is it?" she asked taking haste to his aide.

"Ginny your family is on their way, they refuse to stay home and wonder, that they notice your always here!" he breathed out quickly.

"What! Harry do something!" Ginny started to yell.

"Well I do have a plan, but I'll have to warn my staff of it." Luna spoke.

"What is it?" Ginny and Harry asked.

"Well it's…"

Hermione and Molly entered the big doors leading to Luna and Neville's ward.

"Mrs. Weasly, Hermione! Nice to see you here, come to congratulate Ginny I see." Neville said with a smile walking up to the two.

"Where is my daughter?" was all Molly said, her face seemed cold as stone.

"Mum, Hermione?" Ginny said walking out of a room, she stood dressed in Healers robes, and make up covering her rashes, looking like a young healthy woman. Hermione stood in shock, well more of aw since she looked ready to drool.

"You're a healer Ginny?" Molly asked astonished.

"Took my exams already." She smiled, but felt horrible inside for lying to the two women in her life that meant everything to her.

"I thought, you were still sick, and I was so worried, and your mother Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Am sorry, I wanted it to be of a surprise, and well seeing as your still surprised this works out as well."

"It's her first day to" Luna beamed. She smiled with joy knowing everything seemed to be going perfectly fine.

"Mum we're here!" Ron yelled coming down the hall with the rest of the Weaslys.

"Bloody hell Gin, are you a healer?!" George asked in shock.

"Yes?" Ginny questioned her answer but no one seemed to know except Hermione, who eyed her suspiciously.

"Well we thought you were bloody dying!" Fred bursted out.

"No, am sorry for making you guys go crazy, I was going to tell you this weekend but things came up and well, am truly sorry."

"Gin you have a patient in ward 6 please hurry." Neville said, trying to help her out of her situation, she nodded and he walked away as well as Luna.

"Well we don't want to keep you from work now, please come home after work, we have loads to discus now." Molly said hugging her daughter, who tried not to wince.

"Ya Gin! Way to go" the twins said patting her on the back.

"Don't forget to come Gin or I'll come after you." Ron told her before waking off as well. Hermione however just stood watching her, noticing the slight look of pain when someone touched her. Once the family left, Ginny stood staring at Hermione.

"Am sorry Mione, I swear, I just…"

"You're not a healer are you? I know you Gin, and I know this would be the absolutely last job you would want to profession in." Ginny sighed; of course nothing could go by Hermione.

"Can we not speak about it here Mione, please."

"When Gin? You have left me home all week, not telling me one bit about where you were! How your doing! I feel like you could care less about me!"

"Mione its not that okay, I just…" she stopped talking, unsure what to say.

"You've met someone haven't you? A nurse? Doctor?"

"Hermione, I have met no one, I love you! You know that!"

"Then why haven't you acted on those feelings Ginny!"

"Because am scared is why!"

"Scared of what huh? I have waited for you forever, and now you're here, your avoiding me, like, like… like you don't care about me no more, and don't know how to tell me." Tears already began falling from her face.  
"Hermione that is not…"

"Am leaving, I don't want to talk anymore." Before Ginny could get a word out Hermione left her standing there. Ginny sighed, her head began to get dizzy, tears seemed to silently falling down her face.

"Come on Gin, please?" Luna said leading her back to her room.

Hermione stormed into her room, tears falling from her face, she was pissed off and yet sad. She didn't know if she was suppose to hate Ginny at the moment or herself.

"Think Hermione, think, why would she avoid you like this." She cried harder, thinking she was leaving her for another.

"She must be in love with another… she's leaving me… but she cant… she was never mine to begin with… don't be a fool Mione, she loves you… I don't know what to do…" hours seemed to fly by, Hermione had fallen asleep on her couch curled up on a ball.

"Hermione?" Harry asked knocking at her door. "Mione please let me in, we need to talk." Harry said continuing to knock. Waking up looking drowsy, she finally made her way to the door, tears dry by now.

"What do you want Harry?"

"It's about Ginny," he spoke silently.

"What about her Harry?" staring to quiver from her thoughts of earlier.

"She went into early shock. Something went wrong today, Hermione, Ginny really isn't a Healer… Please let me in, we need to talk." Before saying anything else, she made room for him to enter, after shutting the door they sat on her couch. Hermione curling herself up like a ball, arms wrapped on her knees. She felt like dying, and just crying till she couldn't anymore.

"Hermione, Ginny is sick. She has been before she left the first time. She made me promise not to tell you…

Luna ran back and forth from ward 6 to ward 7, tons of doctors and nurses ran around aiding each other.

"She needs to be taken to the American St. Hughes now; they have more technology than us at the moment!" One of the doctors yelled, rushing around looking for Neville.

"Neville call paramedics now! And tell them to ready the chopper! We're flying out in ten! Luna! You and Alicia ready the bed, were transferring now!"

"and the family sir?" one of the nurses asked.

"I have Harry doing that already!" Luna said before carting Ginny down the hall.

Ginny laid in the hospital bed, her body a limp, her eyes closed, and her mind far away.

"She's barley breathing!" Alicia said as they rounded the last staircase to the roof top.

"Put her on the oxygen now." Luna said almost to tears.

"Over here ladies" a man said rushing to them,

"I'll go with her Luna. You need to get the paper work and calm down." Alicia tried to say.

"No, I have to go. I'll be fine."

"We have to go now." The man said already putting Ginny in. Luna ran into the chopper holding Ginny's hand. The man closed the doors and got into his front seat, and piloted off before Alicia could give an okay.


	6. Never

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 6:**__ Never_

Luna sat beside Ginny who was in deep sleep. She hadn't woken since her fall, but her mind rushed with emotions underneath her motionless body. It had only been just a few hours however, everything seemed to feel like years. The hospital held a silent tone to it, all you could hear was TV's or footsteps and the nurses voice every now and then. The room was white, light blue curtains hung down the window keeping the moonlight out. Time difference made Luna also un easy. Her mind seemed to want to shut down on her, break down, but she knew she had to be strong. And the stress was killing her slowly, it ate her up inside, that it was Ginny laying down, ill and not her. _Oh, you poor girl, you never diserved this, you should be so healthy, playing and having fun, doing things you use to do. Playing sports, working as an Auror, oh Ginny am so sorry! More than you'll ever know! I'm the reason why your like this I know it. I knew I shouldn't have broken you and Hermione up like that, you would have been here instead oh Ginny, to make you hurt like that, I never meant to! Your like a sister to me, and I lost your trust, I swear I'll make it all up, I'll find a way to fix this love, and you and Hermione will be happy again, I know it. _Luna smiled slightly, her heart aching even more.

"Mrs. Potter?" a man said standing by the door, with such a southern accent, Luna couldn't help but laugh sometimes at it.

"Yes, Dr. Duke?" Luna asked her voice did not seem to want to talk to day; she had dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, making her head spin with every fast movement.

"You can sleep Mrs. Potter, we can set you up with the hospital hotel service. You need rest, you lack very much of it."

"No it's okay thank you though."

"Well, I have some bad news and good news which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad, lets get it over with."

"Well Ginny isn't doing well; her signs are showing negative, which means…"

"I know what it means." Luna barked at him. "Am sorry, just you know lack of sleep. Isn't there a way we can save her life?"

"I know a place, but it's actually my brothers company and he's secretive in what they do, they want no one to know of what goes on there."

"And this helps how?"

"Well it isn't fully effective, but works with side effects, but they said they've fixed it so far." Luna just stared at him like he was an insane moron.

"My wife had leukemia as well, we did the test, and she got better per say."

"Better there's a catch what is it?" she demanded to know.

"I think it's better if I actually talk to the family. Since it would be their call," he tried to say as politely as he could.

"They have not been informed about the situation yet."

"They do not know then?"

"Ginny does not want her parents knowing, and, well I do know one person that is about to know, or already knows. That is family?"

"And that might be who?"

"Her wife"

Harry ran through the flat of one, pissed of Hermione Granger who threw every spell she knew that would hurt him, but not kill him.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you not tell me! You are supposed to be my bestfriend! How dare you keep this from me" Harry trembling in fear could of sworn he saw the brown haired bushy girls hair turn into flames for a moment.

"Hermione I sear I wanted to! I truly did! Ginny just forced me and it was the only way to make her move back home! Don't you want her home again Mione! Back with you, and that way nothing could ever stop you two from being with eachother!" Harry yelled as he kept on dodging.

"She wont be with me if she's dead Harry!" Hermione yelled but soon broke down in tears, falling at the spot she stood, her sobs becoming heavy.

"There, there Hermione. It's going to be okay, I swear to it" Harry said as he comforted his friend. Hermione sobbed for what seemed like forever to Harry in truth, it was only two hours max.

"We need to get going, I have to head home and grab a few stuff, and I'll be over to pick you up, pack your stuff Mione, we're going to see Ginny, and I know you will stay with her." All she did was nod. Hermione lingered in the room, her face showing all signs of sadness, hurt. _I should have been there love, and I wasn't and now your hurt. I should of stayed, I shouldn't of made you mad, I said mean things. I never meant it, It just hurt, I thought you wanted to pull away and that I started to mean nothing, oh love, I love you so much I hate knowing theres nothing I can do, I will do all I can to help you love, make you better, hold you in my arms again. Ugh I can't belive I didn't know, I should of known am suppose to be smarter than this. I'll be there soon my love, and I will never leave your side again._

Harry entered his house, Neville was sitting on the couch, tear streaked face, and to the looks of it drunk.

"Arry! Thank god your home, I donta know when ud a be bak. I feel Orrible Arry! I tought I coul save har!"

"Neville your drunk, and there was nothing you could have done." Harry said sitting next to him. Both silent except the hiccups Neville let out every second.

"Arry, I think I screwed ap, I knowa I dida. I gona resign Arry, I canta do dis anymore. Losin Gin, oh sweet Gin, she donta deserve it Arry. No, she donta." Harry stayed with him for a few minutes, his mind as well rushing.

"You did nothing wrong," Harry said to him before casting a spell to make him sleep.

Harry rummaged through the house, gathering everything he could, and thought might be needed.

"Dobby!" he yelled in thin air. Before he knew it, the little elf appeared before him.

"Yes mater Potter." He asked in a broad smile.

"I'm going away for a while Dobby, can you just make sure Mr. Neville is taken care of after he wakes? He's going to have one major headache. And can you just make sure the house is in tact?"

"oh yes Mr. Potter sir, anything for you!" Dobby announced proudly.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said before turning and apperating out, with nothing but the luggage he held.

Harry entered Hermione's her bag's already waiting, her apartment already clean, like there had never been a fight earlier. She sat in the Kitchen, looking all ready to go. Her mind seemed to be rushing however, her eyes showing deep concern and love for the one she truly loved.

"Mione are you ready to go?" Harry asked, still standing by her door. She just nodded and got up.

"Hold on type, we will apparate to make it faster." Hermione clung onto him, there bags shrunk and put into their pockets.

Mrs. Weasly stood in her livingroom, her heart racing with fear.

"Arthur!" she yelled for her husband who ran into the room, half shaved, and in his night clothes.

"Yes?" he asked like a scared kitten.

"Look," was all she said and pointed to the clock, Ginny's hand was in unknown, where it had been when she had disappeared from them.

"But, I thought she was at work?" his eyes rolling as if he mess read the clock.

"No, and look, Hermione, and Harry is gone! RONALD!" she yelled for her youngest son, who came running downstairs in fear.

"Mum I didn't do anything!" he shrieked out.

"Ronald I want you to gather your brothers, I fear something's happened with all of them." Ron stood staring at his mother like she had lost it.

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"The clock Ronald does not lie, look they've all gone! Now go round up your brothers, Arthur round up the Order, I'm going to find Neville." The men quickly scattered, trying to clean themselves up as they ran upstairs.

"Mrs. Weasly" Dr. Duke smiled as Hermione appeared, Hermione staring at him then looked at Luna who just showed the quite sound.

"Yes?" Hermione went with the flow.

"I need to inform you about your wife's situation; however Mrs. Potter knows all, and requested for her to tell you. I must insist you call me when you are done, please." He spoke and left the room quickly.

"Wife?" Harry asked his wife.

"The only way was to say Ginny was married, and well in a way you are! You two never got your divorce!" Luna spoke, with a sly smile.


	7. Flashback

_**Like a dream**_

_**Chapter 7: **__Flashback_

The morning air was cool on her back, the window propped open, and the morning sun streaming into the room. She shook in cold, rolling over she breathed in. Finally after what seemed like forever she opened her eyes. A smile appearing on her pale face, the spot next to her felt cold and empty, lifting herself up she realized she was alone, but the sound of someone moving around on the other side of her curtain that hung down her bed in Hogwarts blocked her view from the person. Sixteen year old Ginny Weasly moved sat up rubbing her eyes, her flawless tanned skin, and shining red hair tangled in the back. A broad grin on her face made her look remarkably mischievous.

"You're up early," Hermione Grangers voice, appearing to her, she moved the curtain to have a better look at her lover.

"Well, it is Christmas, and I want to be awake for it, not sleep all day you know." Ginny grinned, her face rushing with all kinds of emotion, love, and excitement.

"I already brought up the gifts, that way we can just stay here all day, well except lunch and dinner of course. I brought you breakfast, your favorite. Eggs, bacon, and toast see." Hermione said grabbing the fresh plate next to Ginny's bedside.

"Well thank you love," Ginny smiled, as she started eating Hermione went and moved all the present from the fireplace, onto the bed.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Ginny said with her mouth full.

"Love, just eat." Hermione said as she began to un-wrap her gift from her parents. A muggle cell phone; with a note saying call us every change you get.

"Oh now I have to get it to stay charged, hmmm I think I can, but later" Hermione said as Ginny just started at the cell phone with a wtf look on her face. "Oh love! It's nothing, just a way for my parents to talk to me." Hermione smiled putting the phone back into its box.

"Open the one from Harry" Ginny told her, Hermione nodded and picked up the parcel, medium weight, Hermione knew already what it was.

"It's a book" Hermione said and laid it back down.

"Well Ms. Clever, I do say open it" Ginny laughed. Nodding again Hermione opened the package, what lay there was not a book but in fact something more expensive, which made Hermione almost cry.

"Wow! Now that's even more than what I got you! I feel cheap now," Ginny said in a sad tone, trying to be happy for Hermione.

"Aww, love whatever you got me will be ten times better!" Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed her love. The golden necklace stayed shut in its box, with the golden silver pendant that matched with it. The rest of the gifts were of clothes and books, which she did not need.

"Where's your gift from me?" Hermione quietly asked, fearing Ginny didn't get her one.

"It's secret right now." Ginny grinned as she put her empty plate back on the bedside.

"Aww, but baby I want to know!" Hermione pouted like a baby, giving Ginny her cutest face.

"No love please I want this to be a surprise!" Ginny said, trying not to give in to the girl.

"Fine," Hermione pouted even more, crossing her arms and giving her upset look.

"Baby please don't be like this, really, it's going to be the best surprise ever" Ginny said trying to make Hermione look happy again. With a sigh she walked over to her bedside table and pulled out a small package. "I'll do this the hard way then, since you won't wait, and I know if you become pissed off at me, you won't meet me later." Ginny said as she kneeled by the bedside. Hermione continued to ignore her, but her eyes kept looking at Ginny from the side.

"Hermione, you know for a fact I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you, and I promised myself, you'd be the girl am gonna marry one day. I love you Hermione, forever and ever, nothing will take my love away from you! I'm yours forever, and nothing will ever change that. So Hermione Granger am asking you today, will you marry me?" Hermione froze, her face frozen with shock.

"You want to marry me?" she asked tears in her eyes, she turned to face to Ginny, who was being quite and staring at her, waiting for a reply, a smile on her face.

"Of course I will you know that!" Hermione smiled as tears flowed down her face.

Three Months Later

Ginny stood by the alter, her hair combed back and braided tight. Her dress black dress tux on, Ron, and Harry by her side.

"Ginny don't be so nervous, your making me nervous and it's not my weeding!" Ron lowly yelled to her sister, smiles still plastered to their face.

"Yeah, but bloody hell Ron, I can't help it. It's the girl of my dreams am marrying!"

"You two shut up! Hermione will be walking in no time!" Harry said leaning over lightly.

The organ started playing, and soon enough Hermione came, Her father escorting her down the long isle, that held all their family and friends. She looked magnificent in her white weeding dress, her father whispering words of love to his beloved daughter. It seemed like an eternity for Ginny as she watched her love walk down the isle. Finally reaching there Ginny had the biggest grin in all of the world, which however made her look like a total idiot, which caused her to receive a slight jab from Ron as her handed the rings, yet everything she understood, but her mind seemed to only be blank and staring at her love, with nothing but the happiness and love she holds for Hermione Granger. The Wedding seemed long, yet so short at the same time, soon the reception came and went, the honey moon came and went.

Three More Months Later

Hermione sat in the hospital waiting room, she decided to spend a week with her family in America while Ginny was still in school.

"Hermione, stop fiddling with your jacket! It's not a good habbit you know, what if you get if ripped or something?"

"I'll just make another one with my want mother, or fix it."

"Magic, well, you should learn to sew you know, it wouldn't hurt to do some things Human ways."  
"Human! Mother, do you not take me as Human?" Hermione was hurt by her mother.

"Dear that is not what I meant. I mean just non witch people love, like me and your father. Please do not take it as rude love, I never meant it like that."  
"Okay mother."

"Mrs. Weasly?" a nurse called from a half way opened door leading to the nurses' aid room. They followed the nurse down several hallways till finally being set in a room.

It had taken a long while till the doctor had finally entered.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasly here for the check up, well I have good news for you. It's not ulcers or anything bad with your morning sickness, and menstruation."  
"It's not? Then what is it doctor?" Hermione's mom spoke for her.

"Well ma'am your daughter is pregnant." Hermione sat, frozen to her chair, her mothers jaw nearly to the floor. And stayed that way for a long time that the doctor panicked.

"You're Three months into your nine, and…"

Six Months Later

Ginny say with Hermione in the living room of the Burrow, Hermione nearing her due date faster than ever.

"What will we call her?" Hermione asked as she cuddled against Ginny.

"Hmmm, am not sure love, we'll have to see wont we, she what kind of name looks like her."

Hours later

Hermione lay unconscious on her hospital bed, doctors and nurses entering quickly in and out of the room. Ginny faced down on the ground, tears over whelming her, her body shaking like crazy. Molly kneeling to her daughter trying to comfort her. The lobby filled with tears and sobs. The Grangers petrified with tears, Ron looking on the verge of tears, Harry frozen in his seat, no emotion but shock, the twins hugging each other as the tears filled, the doctors voice still roamed through the halls.

"Am sorry Mrs. Weasly but we lost the baby, and your wife may not make it."

* * *

Sorry so late! Holidays were here, and i seemed to be super busy, but now since schools gonna be starting up, i'll be updating faster.

Review! I'm stuck on how to make Mrs. Weasly find out, please submitt ideas lol it will help! Thanks!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. The reason

**Chapter 8: **_**Flashback 2 summer of the forgotten**_

She sat their like a zombie, her only thoughts were focused on pure nothing. She barley talked and barley ate. Her hair had lost its golden brown shine, and her eyes had formed dark circles.

"Honey are you hungry?" Ginny asked just coming home from work; she as well looked tired and drained. Hermione did not answer, just continued to stare at the blank wall.

"Well I'm going to cook, spaghetti? That sound good?" still no reply, with a sigh, Ginny left the room and headed for their bedroom.

"Luna I need your help, I'm gonna lose it. Hermione wont speak she wont eat, I feel like I can't do anything for her, and it's driving me mad." Ginny said to Luna over the flu.

"Ginny you just need to breath okay, how bout this you go out with Harry and Ron tonight, and I'll take care of Hermione. Give you a break." Luna said watching Ginnys eyes fight to what to say next.

"Okay, but if anything call me okay?"

"Yes Ginny no worries" Luna said with a smile, "I'll be over in twenty, go get ready."

"Okay", sticking her head out of the fire place Ginny went back into the Living room where Hermione sat.

"Hey love, Luna is gonna come over and be with you, I'm going out with Harry and Ron tonight okay? Is that okay, cause if not I can stay home with you." Slowly Hermione looks and Ginny.

"You should go, and have fun, and meet a girl who can give you a child." Hermione said then stood up in a hurry and ran into the bedroom. Ginny looked as if she was about to cry, her head dropping to her hand and she gave a deep sigh.

"I just want you back" Ginny whispered.

For months it continued, yet Hermione seemed to want to spend more time with Luna and talk to Luna and Ginny slowly felt abandoned, and alone. Like Hermione wanted nothing to do with her.

"I'm going to Luna's we're going shopping." Hermione said she had dressed in a nice top and skirt with high heels.

"Instead can I go with you, we can have a date you know, if you want." Ginny asked, and begged.

"No, I promised Luna, plus don't you want to go out with Ron and Harry,"

"Love that was once, ever since it's been you leaving remember? Why can't it be me and you, like it use to be?"

"like it use to be? Hmmm," Hermione just left her sentence hanging and walked out the front door. Ginny curled in bed and cried for the rest of the night, finally putting herself to sleep and when she woke, their was no Hermione, but only a note.

_Ginny, _

_ I'm sorry to tell you like this but I've decided to move out, Luna has offered me to stay with her, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Wish I would but, I just cant. _

_Hermione_

Days had turned into weeks and Hermione still would not talk to Ginny no matter how hard Ginny tries to talk with her.

Ginny walked the street to Lunas house, hoping to catch Hermione, but instead what she saw was the most hurful thing any could see. Luna and Hermione enchanted by a kiss. And slowly Ginny's heart began to break, and Ginny was no longer Ginny, but a hurt, cold, angry young woman.

Halloween rolled around, Ginny started to walk with a hunch, yet something was not right, she always looked drained and tired.

"Sweetie, why don't you rest, we're having guest tonight and you look horrible." Molly said to her daughter.

"I don't feel well I don't thing I'll come down."

"But Gin, Hermione and Luna will be here and I want you to acknowledge them,"

"Mom I don't really care." Ginny said storming upstairs to her old bedroom.

**Ginnys Pov:**

_Merlin if every freakin body would leave me alone, I'll be fine, but no it's always how do you feel today, sweetie are you okay, Ginny you look sick. Because I bloody am sick. Sigh. I lay in bed pulling out the parchment for the hundredth time since last week._

We are sorry to inform you, but your test results came back positive.

_Leukemia, a muggle illness, and yet I have seem to gotten it. My life could not get any better. Sigh. I just wish, you know wish everything was like it was six months ago. Why did this have to happen to me. _

_A knock came from the door._

"_Gin it's me" came Ron's voice along with it, and entering without my approval, I should hex him. _

"_What," I say, he know's its my pissed off tone, and he knows It all to well._

"_So, mom asked me to talk some sense in you." He looked over by my night stand._

"_Divorve papers huh? Who requested it?_

"_Me, I havn't given them yet, I'm scared you know." Like she'll sign it and it'll be truly over, I'm scared of that, I really am._

"_You need to talk to her"_

_Nigh finally rolled around, my nausea started picking up again. _

"_Hi Ginny," came her voice, one I actually feared to hear._

"_Hermione," we stood in the kitchen, my heart pounding fast. _

"_Ron said you had some divorce papers, you really want a divorce from me, huH?"_

"_Do you think I want to, you're the one that already left me"_

"_And you think it's right for a divorce?"_

"Your making no sense at all, you leave me for another girl, and now your getting mad at me for wanting one, maybe I do what are you going to do?" god she wants to play miss innocent!. Ugh! BITCH! Fuck, shit I hate her fucking guts at the moment.

"_I want you to re think why I left."_

"_why huh, I've tried to figure that out for months."_

"_You left me."_

"_Hermione, you're the one that left me for that tramp Luna, remember." Smack, Hermione had smacked me in my face, why and how she's playing the innocent roll beats the high hell outta me._

"_You have no right to talk."_

"_Funny I have every right, and you're a bitch now, and you know what, don't it make you wonder, if we did have that baby, would you have become a bitch anyways."_

_I said, and walked off leaving her lost in thoughts. My life seemed to be over, and sometimes, I wonder why I'm still here. _


	9. Lost Inside

**Lost Inside**

"_Hermione wait" I laughed as she ran thru the house, holding my wand._

"_I need to get to work baby." She continued to laugh, her sweet laugh. Soon her laugh faded, and the room got dark. Something wasn't right._

"_Ginny" a voice whispered. Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. "Follow my voice Ginny, follow my voice." And that's what I did, it seemed forever till I could see a faint light. "Over here Ginny" I came into a bright room, and all was in this room was a small coffee table and two chairs, and one of those chairs sat a lady, with long red hair and emerald green eyes, dressed in a long white dress, one from the nineteenth century. _

"_Hello Ginny dear" she smiled. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I?" she lifted her hand for me to stop talking._

"_Come sit dear, I am Guinevere Weasly, I am you."_

"_That's impossible, I'm me." She smiled._

"_Yes, that's what I said when I stood there as well sixty years ago. Take a seat, we have much to talk about young Ginny." She gestured to the chair, I slowly took my seat, unable to grip that she is me. So many questions had ran throughout my mind. Where am I, why's this happening, everything seemed so, off. _

"_I know what your thinking and I'm here to answer your question. Your dead at the moment, well your mind is actually. Hermione and Luna and Harry is trying to figure out a way to help you. You'll be in this coma type state for the next two years. They will find a cure, and it will take that long to find it, and to help it."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because, I'm here to teach you, and to show you how to make your life better."_

"_Better?"_

"_Yes, when you wake things will be a lot different. And the Hermione you once knew, will be a different one. And lets just say, she'll need her fair share of help."_

"Bad or, good?"

"_Good in a way, but once the possessiveness hits you have to be extremely careful."_

"_Uh, what possessiveness?"_

"_Hermione's, however I can't tell you of the future, it's forbidden for me to revile so much, because it may change things. See we have two ways for you to go, and that's with Hermione, and the other is, well I wont revile her name, you'll have to figure that one out in time."_

"_Her? Like I meet someone else?"_

"_Uh-huh." She smiled. My mind is so lost, I think I will lose it soon if not I already have._

Hermione paced the room and Luna told her what Dr. Duke had said about his brothers firm, however hesitant Hermione finally agreed.

"Mione, everything will be okay, alright. Ginnt is strong, and she will make it thru this, we all will!" Harry told her, trying to keep his voice down for the already sleeping Luna.

"Ginny, I love you and I'm right here for you, stay with me." Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Are you ready for transfer Mrs. Weasly?" Dr. Duke asked coming back into the room.

"Yes, how far away is this place?" Hermione answered.

"It's actually on a remote island in the pacific. AnaPagan, it's close to other islands that inhabited. So if you ever want to get away you can."

"How much will everything cost?"

"Don't worry about the cost Hermione, I've got it all under control." Harry said. The room remained quite for a little bit, tension slowly crept upon Hermione, fearing if she would make the wrong choice.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU CANNOT FIND MY DAUGHTER! WHAT KIND OF WIZARDS ARE YOU! YOU SHOULD ALL BE FIRED I SAY, EVERY ONE OF YOU! PROBABLY A FIRST YEAR COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!" A firey red head yelled throughout the halls of the ministry. She was in no state of calming down.

"Ma'am we have our best aurors out their, and we will let you know when we hear of something. But this is young Mrs. Weasly we are talking about she is probably just gone again and dose not want to be found." In a flash Molly leaped across the desk getting a grip upon the poor aurors neck trying to chock all life out.

"MOLLY!" Arthur yelled as he tried pulling his wife of the young man. "Bins I'm so sorry, she's just upset. Molly lets go before they call security on you." Pulling her back to the elevators but practically dragging the fighting Molly Weasly.

"I WILL CURSE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL!"

"So this island we will be living in? Why are we to stay there why not go back to London?" Ginny asked her older self.

"Because, time has went by and well you will have to see for yourself on that one."

"Uhm, okay? I'm not sure if I should be worried or scared."

"Yes, well anyways, I need you to remember. That when you wake, you make the right decision."

"But how will I know which is right?"

"By the first act, lying, then the second cheating, then the third possessiveness."

"All from Hermione?"

"Let's just say Dr. Duke did more than help you."

"Dr. Duke?"

"Now I have said to much. There is a girl you'll meet okay? Just go with it. Just be happy! Do it differently than I did, okay?"

"So your not happy with something you chose?"

"I wish I could spill it out, I do. I'm not even supposed to have this" she said pulling out a time turner. "I just need you to know. Things are different when you wake up." And before she Ginny knew it, she was alone in the bare room.

"Think it worked?" and older Hermione said with a smile, her body laid in a bed.

"I hope so love, though I feel horrible for it, it's just what we got to do right?"

"You'll be so much happier with her, and I would have died peacefully all those years ago."

"I love you, in this life and after."

"Hermione sit down and relax, we will be here awhile." Harry said as he looked out the window.

"Let's go adventure the other island shall we?" Luna asked.

"Okay we will. But not to long I want to come back okay?"

"Yes Hermione. Yes." Harry said.


	10. The pause

**Chapter 11**

"_Do you think that life will be better? That if I go down the right path, she'll be happy? I love her, I would do anything for her you know." Young Ginny said, her body slouched into a chair. _

"_She will be happy, and so will you. Yes things will be extremely different, but you wont live in pain." The older Ginny said._

" _I know you want me to pick this other girl but I can't yeah I have never seen or met her yet but Hermione has my heart, how do you go about that?"_

"_You don't"_

"Here you are, thought you might need some refreshments" Dr. Duke said sitting next to Hermione outside, the air filled with the smell of the ocean and sand. They sat on a bench right outside the building.

"Is she getting better?" Hermione asked.

"Well honestly no not yet. But don't worry things will be fine, we can get through this."

"Your really nice you know." She said to him.

"I hate seeing you like this" He whispered to her, Hermione just smiled at him.

"You're too nice Dr. Duke"

"Please call me Henry, Dr. Duke is over rated you know." Hermione laughed.

"Tell me, why do you love her so?" Hermione stared at him. His eyes examining her.

"She's been there for me every step of the way, and I turned her away when we lost our child, I became distant and UN fair and left her. But before it all we had been in separable, nothing else mattered in life as long as we had each other. When she disappeared was when I realized what I had done. She has the most beautiful smile, the most beautiful laugh, her touch is like an angel, and I always felt security and love with her." He stared at her, longing in his eyes.

"I've never met a beautiful woman like you." He said.

"Wha…" before Hermione could say anything he had cut her off with a kiss.

…. … …. … … … ….. … …. … …. .. …. .. .. .. . . .

"_I wont do it, cheat you know."_

"_I'm not asking you to cheat, I'm asking you to leave Hermione."_

"_Tell me why, why I would leave the love of my life? There has to be a good reason right?"_

"_I can't tell you that, it will break so many rules."_

"_You don't tell me, I don't do what you want."_

"_God, your so hard headed you know! You need to be happy! You need to realize that your actually better off!"_

"_Why? I can see in your eyes that you don't believe it." The oldest Ginny stopped, looked at her and sighed._

"_Because I don't, but I promised her I'd make you realize it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Hermione…." _

"_Hermione? She asked you to convince you to leave her?" She stared off into the distance, her eyes tearing up._

"_Yeah, Hermione. I promised her, I told her I would let her die in peace. Instead." She stopped speaking._

"_Die in peace?"_

"_A year after you wake, you will never want to go back to England, So you will reside on the Island next to this one, and well, there was an accident, the Duke guy, he was crazy, he slammed us down on the road, Hermione being paralyzed for life. I would say another year after you met someone else, a new worker, but all you really did was talk, and one day she told you she thinks she's in love with you, but all that was on your mind was Hermione. She became senseless and always wanting me there and never wanting me to go out not even to work. Telling me that it's not my fault and that she should not of." She sighed. "She died in the crash but I managed to bring her back, and now she wants me to never have saved her. But it's so hard to convince me, you to do that"_

"_Duke? No, when what date?" _

"_I can't tell you that, I've already told so much"_

"_YOU HAVE A TIME TURNER! Why the bloody hell can't you go back and stop her?"_

"_I've tried, it ended up to her leaving me and her going with Luna."_

"_What?"_

"_I sort of did something stupid, causing her to leave us, and well you know how that went."_

"_what did you do?"_

"_Tried convincing her that, well more like giving her a potion, well lets just say she was suppose to leave us, before she and us got hurt bad, we were to leave and never come home. But well yeah."_

"_wow you really know how to play it"_

"_yeah not bright I know, but I cant go back to that time frame and change it."_

"_I'll fix your mistake, but I really need to wake up now and I mean now, because well I need to stop this." The older Ginny nodded._

"_You two are the dumbest pair I have ever met." Hermione came into the room strapped to a wheel chair,, her body weak and old with age, but gleaming with gold. _

"_Your not suppose to be up!" Ginny rushed to her side aiding her to them.._

"_I send one to do something and it just gets blown up, why did you have to tell her about it all." Hermione seemed lost in space._

"_Love, sit down please."_

"_Ginny my Ginny, can't you hear them? Harry and Luna have been waiting, I was so lost, and Henry… Mr Duke. I never loved him, I just had an escape to go to, I would turn back time if I could, but the wills will not let me."_

_Young Ginny just stared._

"_I wonder, love did you tell her about the other woman? She is pretty. You two make a good match, oh she was in love with you." Young Ginny walked to Hermione kneeling before her, taking her hand into hers. Hermione smiled._

"_my love, no matter who comes in our way, no matter what happens it will always be you I am in love with. And when I wake I will never let you go. I will never let this happen and that I promise you"_

…_.. … ….. .. . … . . ….. .. ….. .. ….. .. … . . . . … . ._

The dark had swept through the ministry, everyone had gone home, the only people that remained were the few security guards.

"Stop steeping on my toes dammed, you'll get us caught." A man's voice whispered quietly.

"Sorry, your feet are big" said a woman's voice.

'MUM!" the man quietly yelled.

"Ronald if you don't be quiet I'll hex you right here!" She said, soon two feet were seen walking across the ministry entrance. Though oblivious to the two guards sitting on the fountain, laughing and drinking.

"See they can't bloody do their jobs" Molly cursed as they reached the far end of the court yard.

"This way" Ron said leading to the lifts. "Where do we go?" he asked.

"The people wizarding security control center." Molly told her son.

Once at the floor they needed they crept into room with monitors all around, telling you of every witch and wizards location.

"Okay look on this one mum and I'll check the system." Ron said as he went to the main screen in the center of the room. He tapped it with his wand and a small screen came up.

"Guinevere Weasly" he said, the screened changed screens several times till a screen popped up with big red letters saying error Witch location unknown.

"Dammed!" Ron cursed.

"What cant you find them?" Mrs. Weasly asked coming next to her son looking over his shoulder.

"No, Ginny's a no go. Hermione Granger" he said, the computer did the same as before. This time the screen popped up with green letters. Location: Marianas Islands.

"Where the hell is that" Ron asked.

"Hell if I know." Mrs. Weasly said then smacked her son across the head.

"Good job!" she said to her son then soon tuned.

"FREEZE! Don't move, set your wand down, and put..." the guards were cut off by two smoke bombs that lit the room full. Two laughter's soon heard then feet running around. Soon the smoke had disappeared, the guard was on his stomach his shoes tied together, his wand across the room, his hands cuffed together between his legs.


	11. awakening

Chapter 12:

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Hermione yelled, as she stood in her cottage next to the ocean in AnaPagan. Dr. Duke sat in the living room smilling into the fireplace.

"Why is that dear?" he asked smoothly and calmly.

"I'm with someone, you cant just act like that dosent matter that kiss did not mean anything. You had taken me by surprise."

"I felt it to, how you wanted me, I could sense it all over you." He said as he neared her, his hands trying to grab her waist. "Ginny wont be waking up again, why cant you see that. See that we are now meant to be." She tried to fight him off but he had over powered her, pinning her against him. "Shh now love, don't worry."

"YOU ARE AN ASS!" she yelled, at that same exact time Harry walked in the front door, a paper in his hands.

"Her.. Oh, did I, Uh, Hermione?"

"Harry its not what you think" Dr. Duke let go, heading straight for the couch. "NO! Get out of my house!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Don't worry love, I'll see you tonight then" Dr. Duke said, then headed out the door smiling at Harry on the way out.

"What the hell Hermione?" Harry said, his eyes getting slightly dark.

"He came onto me and wont leave me alone Harry, I swear."

"So he's a creeper? Go figure, I never did like him at the start."

"Will you or Luna stay here tonight, I'm not sure if your wanting to stay with her at the hospital again but I really don't want to be alone." Hermione whispered.

"Sure not a problem, I think we will all stay here, try and have some fun. Its been kind of down lately." He said with a smile.

.. … … .. .. .. .. .. … . .. .. .. … .. .. …. .. .. … 0 .. .. .. … .. . .. … . . . … … .. .. . .. …

"Alright boys here is how it will play out" Mrs. Weasly whispered not to wake her husband from his sleep. Ron, Fred, and George stood by the kitchen table. All dressed in black BDU's, Mrs. Weasly standing out with a black bandana tied upon her head, with combat marking under her eyes of aggressiveness.

"We don't know what to expect, but everyone and I mean everyone keep there toes up. We have to"

"Why our toes up?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, why not our heads? Oh, our butts, that be more AH!" A hand came over Georges head giving him a backhand slap.

"Shut it, or I'll hog tie you and you're staying here." Mrs. Weasly threatens.

"Yes mum." They say and remain quiet.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Molly!" a shocked Arthur Weasly said and he entered the living room turning on the lights.

"Sorry Arthur but seeing as if you'd stop us, boys move out." In a quick of a flash they all grabbed onto Mrs. Weasly and apperated out; leaving a very confused Arthur Weasly.

…. … ….. … … … … … … … ….. … …. … …. … ….. …. …. …. … …

"_You'll have to wake up soon" Hermione whispered to the young Ginny._

"_I think you've taught me enough. And I rather go before tis to late. But my sickness?"_

"_Dr. Dukes brother helped you there. Your cured. Your free." The older Ginny said._

"_You'll be in and out of sleep, you'll may think of this as a dream, but remember to make the right decisions." Hermione said._

"_I will I promise. And thank you both." They smiled at her as the light darkened, till they could not see anymore. _

_.. …. .. .. … …. … ….. …. … … …. …. ….. …. ….. .. .. … .. …. ….. … …_

"She's waking, I thought you said she couldn't wake. That it would take more time!" Dr. Duke cured at his brother.

"Henry, you need to stop. She's my patience for one I'm glad she's awaking, I have to get Hermione"

"But, Hermione. She's supposed to fall for me first. That, that…" the silence took over. "I'll find a way, and you Ginny Weasly will be nothing." He said and left the room.

Shortly after Hermione came running into the room, everyone following right after.

"Ginny can you hear me?" Hermione whispered. Ginny's eyes moved, however her eyes never opening.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She's just trying to re gain conscience." Luna said with a smile on her face.

They waited for about fifteen minutes then slowly Ginny's eyes came open.

"Good Evening Mrs. Weasly. How are you feeling?" Dr. Dukes brother asked, checking her vital signs. "You're doing completely fine, I'm glad to inform you your going to much better."

"Where am I" Ginny asked, tempting to sit up but failing.

"Carefull now, I have some people who want to see you." Hermione came thru the doors tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry, I'm so glad your alright." Ginny smiled as she looked at the woman she loved.

"we're glad to see you awake Ginny." Harry said. Ginny looked at her friends face with a smile. In the back she notice a man.

"Your Dr. Duke I presume" he raised an eye brow, Ginny had never met him before.

"Yes, but you, we never met how do you know." He asked, Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Well just know this, you come near Hermione, I'll kill you myself." She said, everyone taking their moment of shock. However a smile appeared on Hermione's face, and a grin from Harry. Dr. Duke becoming angry stormed out, his brother following. Just then red alarms blaired from everywhere.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert." The alarm rang.

"What the hell?" Harry cursed. "You three stay here, I'll go make sure things are okay." As Harry opened the door armed guards ran past, one man stopping him.

"Sir you must remain here. DO not move unless someone has come for you." The man said then pushed Harry back into the room.

"This is too weird." Ginny said before falling sleep.

"She must be exhausted but she's just fine" Luna said.


End file.
